theallfathersconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Fordak the Bibliognost
Fordak is the 100 year ruler of the people from the frozen world of Skrackis. Skrackis is on the outer edge of the Empire of Sol, and it wasn't until late in Fordak's rule that he started to come in contact with members of the Empire. After hearing of the Empire's work and the mighty Allfather, Fordak decided to visit to the capital and learn more about the new faction, leaving trusted members of his cabinet in control until he comes back. Soon he came in contact with the Allfather himself, and Fordak recounted his stories and wisdom. The Allfather was impressed and put Fordak on track to become the head of knowledge in the Empire of Sol. This position doesn't just include storage of information, but the discovery and communication of new information. Through this position, he will be able to inspire citizens of the Empire to learn their nations' religion, creating a more loyal public. 'Time before Rule' Before Fordak came to power there was little management on Skrackis. Communication was greatly hindered, because of constant snow storms and the planet consisted of thousands of individual governments. There were efforts to unify the planet long ago, but to no avail. Due to the environment, stabilizing any form of government was a big enough challenge in of itself. This meant that there was no system and coercion was often used. The strong pressured the weak and the smartest often found themselves in a positions of power. Fordak was one of these individuals and quickly rised the ranks of his local community, thanks to his acquirred knowledge. Fordak was born in a small wooden cabin on the outskirts of the community he would eventually rule. That community was, at the time of Fordak's birth, called Strebis. The area would eventually be renamed after Fordak's father. Fordak's father was named Wickereth. He was big burly man, who was hard on Fordak. He did this so his son could make it in the world. By the time Fordak was 5, Wickereth started putting his son through physical training and teaching him about nutrition. Fordak did this until he was 15, getting progressively better as the years passed. At the age of 15, his father kicked him out of the house. Wickereth told him that it was time for Fordak to establish his own home. Fordak promised to not get any aid by anyone, and to talk with no one, as his father requested. Fordak went north for miles, until he was 60 miles away from his home. Fordak quickly established an igloo hut and covered his tracks. He knew things about environment, but this was a true learning experience. His survival knowledge expanded greatly during this time. A couple years in Fordak's time away, Fordak tammed Snowgrips, snow storm messenger birds, and sent one to his family. This was so his family could relay messages if anything ever happened/ 20 years later his father came to his igloo, for the first time. Wickereth was there to deliver the message, Fordak's mother had passed away due to sickness runing through the town. Wickereth had caught the sickness as well, but it was early. Fordak demanded to know why his father had kept the information from him. His father said, " because of my pride..." His father traveled to Fordak through a snow storm and nearly died in the process. Fordak was angry that all this information had been kept from him, but he knew it wasn't the time to lash out. His father's life was on the line. Fordak quickly tested several theories as to what was happening. Turns out the illness was something Fordak was familar with. It was something he faced 4 years earlier, but luckily he found the cure back then. He used it on his father and within a couple days his father was fully healed. Before Wickerth was about to leave, Fordak asked for the location of the community. Fordak wanted to help the remaining people with the sickness. Wickerth refused to give the information, as the town had forced him and his wife out to the outskirts. Fordak didn't bother reasoning wth his father, as he could tell his father's mind was made up. Instead, he packed his things and searched for the town. He was confident he could find it, even though he never visited before. Fordak searched for days, but eventually found the town. He could tell it was the town because of the wooden post, which read "Strebis, long live through the snow." When he got there he saw many bodies outside most of the houses. Apparently the town members were no longer burying their dead. However, a ways away it looked like there was a man struggling to get up. He was old, and potentially sick, but Fordak wanted to help him. Fordak knocked on the house near by and told them that he was still alive. The woman at the door said, "Yeah, so what? I know and I don't care. He's my father and he's a good for nothing piece of shit. I put him out there on purpose." Fordak told her "I'm here with a cure for the illness. I've dealt with the sickness before. I have plenty of medicine to go around." She said "Yeah, right. We've heard that crap before. You bueracrats are all liars inside and you know it." Fordak said "I'm not a bueracrat, I've lived out in the snow for the majority of my life." Woman quickly uttered, "Find another sap!" and closed the door. Fordak realized that finding a place to stay in over night would be unlikely, so he started to form his own make shift igloo in the town. He knew they'd ask for his reasons eventually and then he could help someone. When he finished, he planned to take the man in and save him. Several hours past and eventually Fordak's make shift igloo was complete. He then rushed to find the man, but he was dead. It looks as though he searched for a home, but never found one. He fell in the snow and faced a slow death. Fordak rushed to the hut, with water coming down from his eyes. This was his fault. He could have saved this man, if he told him about the igloo hut. When he arrived at the hut, he quickly sealed it up, and put his belongings to the side. He sat there for next few hours with his legs folded, thinking about his mistake. Fordak had a deep concern for life. Thats why he left for the town. He also didn't want the lack of information to kill more people, especially when it was his fault. Fordak wouldn't let that happen again. Morning finally hit, and the potrollers got on duty. One noticed the igloo Fordak was staying in and promptly demanded whoever was inside to come out. Fordak rushed to the exit and came out. The potroller was taken back by Fordak's look. Fordak did look strange for the town, as he was a young man wearing wilderness clothing. The townfolk weren't very familar with this type of man. The potroller, while concerned, kept his composure and asked "Who are you and what makes you think you can set up an igloo in our town?" Fordak promptly replied, "I am sorry about this I came here last night to help cure the illness spreading around but it didn't seem like anyone would let me in." The potroller stated "Thank you for answering the second question, but allow me to ask again who are you?" "I am Fordak, son of Wickereth," Fordak said. The potroller said "son of Wickereth huh, come with me." Fordak followed the potroller, eager to see what would happen. Category:The Council